


Fa-La-La-La-La

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Myan - Freeform, day 2/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: When the other Hunters are away, Team Crazy Mad will play......and bring Christmas to the office whether the others want it or not.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fa-La-La-La-La

Achievement Hunter was always known for shenanigans and pulling off pranks behind each other's backs.

But, who knew that it would be time to pull a prank that was harmless and would actually benefit everyone?

It was around lunchtime for the group and everyone got their work done at a good enough time where they felt it was time to stretch their legs and step outside for lunch.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll keep working a bit here." Ryan shrugged, staying seated at his desk.

Jack looked surprised. "You sure? You're gonna pass up food? I'm surprised!"

"I'm not passing up food. I'm passing up going out in the cold to _get_ said food. There's a difference."

Michael looked up from his computer. "Yeah, he's making sense. I'm gonna stay here, too."

"...something is up." Jeremy thought, suspiciously.

"Nothing is up. Go out and get your shit and come back, so we can decide if we need another TTT."

"We always need another TTT," Jack chuckled.

The group left with shrugs and knowing that they were probably going to need another TTT when they got back to work.

After about 2 minutes, Ryan stopped what he was doing and looked up from his computer. He leaned forward and whispered to Michael. "Are they gone?" 

Michael looked at his phone. "Wait for it..." 

He got a text message from Sarah saying, _All clear!_

"We're good! Let's do this!" Michael cheered. 

"I can't believe we're doing this." Ryan chuckled. "The others are gonna be so pissed."

Michael opened the door to leave the office and head to the Garbo room where the fanmail and packages are stored. 

Ryan took out his phone because he'd be dammed if he was gonna miss this possible content for the viewers. He pressed record on his phone and asked, "So, Michael. Please explain to the good people at home what the fuck we're doing and why this is a bad idea."

Michael shook his head and lifted a well-hidden box of Christmas ornaments, properly labelled 'Ornaments and Shit' out of the closet. "Can you pick that other one up in there, Ryan?"

"With the one hand I have free and the other holding my phone? O- _kay_ " Ryan complied, slowly grabbing a slightly smaller box that said 'Ornaments and Shit 2: Electric Boogaloo' and followed Michael back in the room. "We still haven't explained what we're doing. I'm trying to make some content here."

Michael turned to the camera, now talking to the viewers. "Sooo, as you guys might know, it's Christmas. Well, it's the Christmas season, at least. And the others? Not so holly and jolly about it. I bet their houses are decorated to the nines and then you have our office, looking like we work for fucking Scrooge."

"Bah Humbug!"

"Exactly. 'Bah Humbug' indeed, Ryan. It's a damn shame. So, what we're gonna do is deck the fucking halls. Screw them! It's the holidays! Time for lights and garland and a tree- Yes, we have a tree."

"Guess who had to get the tree?" Ryan waves his hand in front of the camera.

"Yeah, whatever. Go and show them where you hid it while I take this shit out." Michael starts to fling pieces of garland and ornaments out of the first box for emphasis.

"All right, all right." Ryan left the AH office and took the viewers on a journey to the Rooster Teeth offices. In their lounge area, not far away from the microwave they worked so hard to get, stood a tall Christmas tree. It had decorations and tinsel and ornaments that were classical and also based on some of the shows they have, like RWBY and RVB.

"This is a nice tree. Now, I would take this tree, but then I can already predict the comments calling me the Grinch, so we're just gonna get the tree that I hid." Ryan continued on to Chad's room. He knocked on the door and in a few seconds Chad answered, with a lot of suspicion. 

"What do you want, Ryan? I don't see a taco in your hand, but you are filming. I don't trust you guys when you're filming." Chad chuckles. "Are you here because you owe me an extra life kiss?"

"Nah, you don't have your mistletoe up yet, so I can't. Anyway, I'm here for the box. You still got it, right?" 

"Of course, I had to be the one to hide this thing..." Chad goes back in the office and pulls out a box with a 6 foot pink Christmas tree inside it. "I had Blaine laughing at me for a week."

"You think it was easy to buy this thing when I didn't have Lindsay or Fiona with me?" Ryan picked up the box, as best he could, and gave Chad a smile. "Thanks for holding it. And as soon as you put the mistletoe up, you let me know." he gave Chad a wink.

Chad just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Send me a picture when it's done! I wanna see it!"

"Will do!" Ryan yelled back, already headed back to the AH office. As soon as he got back, he could hear "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" blasting inside and Michael jamming along to the song while hanging up moonballs on strings around the office.

"...I don't know what I was expecting." Ryan deadpanned.

Michael snatched the camera from Ryan and pointed it at him. "You got the tree from Chad? Nice!" he chuckled.

"Why pink, though?" 

"Why not? We want to decorate and we want to stand out! It's perfect!"

"I mean, we're definitely going to stand out."

"Just put the tree together so we can speed that part up in editing!" 

Ryan smirked and opened the box. The tree was in pieces, but it was easy enough to assemble. 

It took about 10 minutes, but the tree was up and ready to be decorated. The boys got Alec to be the cameraman for this part.

"So I see you've started with the moonballs. Very nice. And I see most of them are hung above Matt's desk." Ryan pointed out. There were about 10 moonballs on strings loosely hung above Matt's desk.

"It's only fair." Michael nodded. 

"And the tree is up. Let's deck the halls or whatever." Ryan shrugged. 

"Hell yeah!" 

And off they went, decorating as much as they could with the stuff they had. Of course, they found orange and purple tinsel to hang on Jeremy's desk and bought some Christmas crackers to put on Gavin's desk.

They opened a pack of loose snow, and carefully piled it on Jack's desk and put a pickle ornament on Trevor's desk. 

"It's the thought that counts, let's be honest here." Ryan approved.

"At least we were thinking of the guy. He could have gotten nothing. If Trevor doesn't say thank you, he's getting pickles for Christmas." 

"Confirmed."

The tree was decorated with ornaments that barely matched each other and so many lights that clashed with color when Alec turned the room lights off and the holiday lights on.

Team Crazy Mad groaned and shielded their eyes.

"It's so bad, but it's perfect all at the same time!" Michael laughed.

"You just got your eyes fixed. You sure about this?" 

"Ah, I'll be fine. We won't turn on the lights all the time. Alec! Turn them off!"

Alec nodded and turned the holiday lights off and the room lights on. They sighed and continued decorating. They were almost done and were just throwing things around, at this point. 

"Don't forget about the best ornament for the tree." Ryan held up a small Diet Coke ornament and put it close to the top, but not where the star would go. "Hmm. Hey, Michael. Did you get the tree topper?" 

Michael laughed. "Yep. I have the perfect thing for this crazy tree. Watch this." He went to Lindsay's desk, which had a small novelty Christmas tree that bobbed and sang when you pushed a button on it, and took out the small Garbo she loved to carry around. 

"The perfect star on our tree **is Garbooooo** " Michael continued with a perfect impression of the being with the garbo sales. 

"O Garbo tree, O Garbo treeeeee...How Garbo are your branches!" Ryan sang as Michael majestically placed mini-Garbo on top of the tree. 

"There. It's perfect. And NOW, the room is ready for Christmas. Well done, Ryan." Michael gave Ryan a high-5. 

"Well done, Michael." 

As if on cue, Sarah brought in a box of Homeslice pizza and the smell immediately took over the room.

"Shall we celebrate for a job well done?" Michael smiled. 

"I would be honored to have pizza with such a master decorator." Ryan took the box and thanked Sarah. He placed it on Gavin's chair and took a slice for him and gave one to Michael. "A pizza toast..." Ryan started, with a grand voice, almost going Mad King but not entirely there. "To the room finally being festive and the others not here yet to fuck it all up. To Christmas." He lifted up his pizza.

"Hear, hear!" Michael agreed. They both touched pizza tips and started to eat as they looked at the chaos they've created around them. 

Not 10 minutes later, the others came back from their lunch break. And all Team Crazy Mad could do was laugh when they heard Jack say,

"What the fuck."


End file.
